


I Gave You My Heart

by bashfulglowfly



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: Naruto is waiting for his lover to arrive for their Valentine's Dinner when he sees the person that he'd previously given his heart to but that person threw it away.





	I Gave You My Heart

 

Naruto thanked the hostess as he sat down at the table.  Within seconds, a waiter hustled up to the table, “Hello, sir.  My name is Brian, I’ll be your waiter tonight.  Is there anything you’d like to start with?  A drink?  Appetizers?”

Naruto smiled up at the young man.  “I’m waiting for someone so nothing just yet, but I will have a White Russian.”

The waiter smiled.  “One White Russian on its way, sir.”

Naruto’s eyes followed the waiter as he hurried to the bar and spoke with the bartender.  Not only was the restaurant packed but so was the bar.  But seeing as it was Valentine’s Day, Naruto wasn’t surprised, but he was pleased that his lover had been able to get a table at Leaf since it was the hottest new restaurant in the City.

He allowed his eyes to drift casually across the faces in the bar, but he stiffened when he saw one particular face.

_Shit…_

It had been a while since he’d seen that face. 

Two Christmases, in fact.

And that had been the worst Christmas since his parents had been killed in an accident.

Naruto took a deep breath then managed to smile at the waiter who delivered his drink.  “Thank you.”  He took a sip and smiled.  The bartender knew her job.  Perfect balance between the vodka, coffee liqueur and cream.

“Hello, handsome.”

Naruto took a deep breath and looked up.  It was the last person he wanted to speak with.

Uchiha Sasuke….heart destroyer extraordinaire.

The other man sat down without even asking.  He gave Naruto what most would consider a charming smile, but Naruto had learned, the hard way, what was behind it.  “Now, what is a man like you doing alone in a restaurant on a day like today?”

Naruto’s voice was as dry as the Suna deserts.  “Waiting for my dinner companion because I got here early.”

Sasuke placed his hand on top of Naruto’s.  “I would have made sure that I would have been here before you.”

Naruto pulled his hand away.  “I’m sure you would have but my partner works for a living.”

The charming smile…flickered.

Naruto laughed.  “You don’t recognize me, do you?”

Sasuke blinked.  Naruto could tell that the man was frantically searching his memory and could see when Sasuke finally remembered.  “Naruto,” purred the other man.  Sasuke looked him up and down.  “You let your hair grow and put on some muscle.  It looks good on you.”

“Thanks.”  Naruto took the words for the meaningless compliment that it was.

Sasuke smiled and covered Naruto’s hand again.  “Your…friend…still hasn’t arrived.  Why don’t you and I go over to the bar and talk about old times.”  Sasuke picked up Naruto’s drink and took a sip from it before sitting it back down.

Naruto looked at the long fingers that glossed over the top of the glass and smiled up into empty black eyes.  “No, I learned my lesson two years ago.”

He had met Sasuke at a Halloween party and had been swept off his feet.  Naruto had male lovers before but Sasuke blew his mind.  And he, naively, took that to mean that Sasuke loved him.  And it nearly destroyed him when he told Sasuke that devastating Christmas Eve that he loved him…and Sasuke laughed saying that love was for children.  Sasuke had been unbelievably heartless but the cruelest thing Sasuke did was to walk away and seduce another man right in front of the devastated Naruto.

Sasuke’s face darkened briefly then became charming again.  Leaning forward, he placed a hand on Naruto’s knee.  “I was a different person then.  I’ll show you.  Let me take you to my place and I’ll fuck your brains out until you forget all about this other person.”

“Naruto’s not interested.  Especially since I prefer to make love to him rather than merely fucking him.”

Sasuke jerked away from Naruto.  His eyes wide with shock…and fear, he stared up at the man standing behind Naruto, one hand resting on his shoulder.

Naruto raised his own hand and covered the hand on his shoulder.  Without looking away from Sasuke, he said “You got away sooner than I expected, Itachi.”

“It helps when you find out that the other party hasn’t done their job and you get to yell at them then hang up the phone.”  Itachi continued to stare at his frozen younger brother.  “I believe you are in my chair.”

Sasuke scrambled to his feet and stumbled a few steps away.  “Itachi, you…you’ve never taken what I’ve thrown away before.”

Itachi leaned over and kissed Naruto lightly.  He gazed into blue eyes and spoke just loud enough for his brother to hear.  “That’s because previously you’d only thrown away trash…not a diamond.”

Naruto blushed, and it was his turn to lean over and kiss Itachi.

Itachi barely moved his head but his eyes pierced his younger brother.  “Leave.  Now.  Or I’ll reduce your monthly allowance.  Again.”

Sasuke’s hands clenched into fists.  But he didn’t say a word as he turned and walked out of the restaurant.

Naruto smiled.

“Are you okay?”

“About seeing Sasuke?”

Itachi nodded.

“Yeah.  I’m fine.  Seeing him just reminded me about how much my taste has improved in the last two years.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.  Chicken nuggets aren’t bad, but filet mignon is a lot better and a lot healthier.”

Itachi laughed.  “I’m glad you think I’m filet mignon…not ramen.” He teased.

“You are superb in all aspects…but you’re never going to be as stupendous as ramen.”  Naruto snickered at the slightly offended look on Itachi’s face.  “You made my heart whole.”

Itachi smiled and picked up his menu.  “Let’s order something because I have a surprise for you at home.”

Naruto smiled back.  “I love your surprises.”

 

8888888

**Four weeks later**

Sasuke rummaged through his mail as he walked up the stairs to his apartment.  He hoped that he would have enough money to cover next month’s rent.  He was running out of people he could tap for extra cash in this city.  Too many people were afraid of Itachi.  But maybe he could move.  But moving somewhere else and establishing himself…took money.

_Credit card bill._

_Credit card bill._

_Advertisement._

_Credit card bill._

_Advertisement._

_Overdue credit card bill._

_Save the Date!_

 

The last made Sasuke pause on the fifth-floor landing and he flipped the postcard over to who would send him a Save the Date.  He froze on the landing as he stared at the smiling couple and tried to comprehend the words:

 

**WE’RE GETTING MARRIED!**

**Itachi & Naruto**

**Save the Date!**

**September 17 th**

**-Invitation to follow-**


End file.
